Choi Si Won
Perfil thumb|296px|Siwon *'Nombre Artistico:' Siwon / 시원 *'Nombre Real:' Choi Si Won / 최시원 *'Nombre Chino': Shǐ Yuán / 始源 *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia cristiana protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, a la edad de 16 años, fue recomendado a una audición para el Starlight Casting System de la agencia SM Entertainment, a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres, asistió a la audición y fue aceptado. Comenzó a tomar clases privadas de canto, baile y lecciones de actuación. A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el vídeo musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) *Masked Prosecutor (KBS, 2015, cameo, Ep. 1) *Billion Dollar Inheritors (China, 2014, sin emitirse aún) *Fall In Love With You Again (CCTV, 2015) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge/Skip Beat! (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009, cameo) *Legend of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004-2005, cameo) Temas para Dramas *"Only You" - tema para She Was Pretty (2015) *"Worthless" - tema para Oh! My Lady (2010) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *To the Fore (Taiwán, 2015) *Helios (China, 2015) *Dragon Blade (China, 2015) *Super Show 4 in Seoul - Super Junior World Tour 3D (2013) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 - Super Junior The 3RD Asia Tour Concert 3D (2011) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (China, 2006) Temas para Películas *"赤色壯舉(Chise Zhuangju)" - tema para Helios (2015) - Junto a Jacky Cheung Programas de TV *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk y Donghae *Gag Concert (KBS, 2015.05.31) *We Are In Love/We Are Dating (JSTB China, 2015) - Junto a Liu Wen *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015, Ep. 420-424) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014.10.08, Ep. 395) - Junto a Leeteuk, Kangin y Eunhyuk *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 335) - Junto a Jackie Chan y Narsha *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2013.06.29) - Cameo junto con Kangin y Donghae *Thank You (SBS, 2013, Ep. 22) - Junto a BoA *Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, 2013, Ep. 5) *Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong y Eunhyuk *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2010, 2012, 2013) Ep. 22, 75, 135 *ICON / Concert for Beautiful People (MBC, 2010, MC) *Win Win (KBS; 2010; Ep. 20) Con Taecyeon y Yonghwa *Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 33) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 229,236) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2007, Ep. 220) - Junto a Kibum *Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) - Junto a Donghae y Kibum *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS; 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2006) *X-Man (SBS; 2005; Ep. 102-103, 133-134, 148-150) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2015.01.10, Ep. 39) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2014.09.10) - Junto a Super Junior *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2013.06.07) *I Like Radio 娛樂e世代 (Taiwán, 2013.02.20) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Donghae y Zhou Mi *Cinetown Radio (SBS, 2013.02.14) *Shindong's SimSimTaPa (MBC, 2011.12.31) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Donghae *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS, 2009.04.06) - Junto a Super Junior Aportes Musicales Composición, letra y arreglos: *"Don't Leave Me" - Super Junior: This is Love - 7o Album Repackaged (2014) Vídeos Musicales *"Motorcycle" - Donghae & Eunhyuk (2014) *"Hoot" - Girls' Generation (2010) *"Seoul" - Super Junior & Girls' Generation (2009) *"Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae) - Ariel Lin (2009) *"The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) *I Will (Junto a Han Geng ) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) *"Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Hangeng ) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) *"Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Hangeng ) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) *"What Is Love" - Dana (2003) Anuncios *Line Taiwán ‘Battle to The West’ (Juego RPG) *Helianthus *Line Asia *Mamonde Age Control *Elite *12Plus *Seoul Milk *Pepsi *Black Jacket *12Plus (Junto a Heechul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde *12Plus (Junto a Tiffany) *12Plus (Junto a Donghae) *12 Plus (Junto a Kyuhyun) *Caffe Latte *Mamonde First Energy Serum (Junto a Yuri) *SPAO Vest (Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk) *Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (Junto a Yuri) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior M *'Educación:' **Seúl Shinchon School **Jamsil Middle School **Apgujeong High School **Universidad Inha: Teatro y Cine,con Ryeowook **Universidad Inha: Administración de Empresas con especialización en cultura(fusión,MSc) *'Posición: '''Vocalista,Bailarín y visual. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won). *'Religión: 'Cristiano. *'Especialidad: 'Tocar guitarra, batería; Taekwondo; Mandarín. *'Hobbies: 'Jugar basketball y tenis. *'Apodos: 'Caballo Siwon (MaSi), Simba y El Rey de los Gestos. *'Mascota: 'Un perro de raza bulldog francés llamado Bugsy. *'Fanclub: 'Siwonest. *Nació el 7 de Abril de 1986, pero fue certificado el 10 de febrero de 1987. Ésta última es tomada como su fecha de nacimiento legal más no real. *Su mejor amiga es Yuri de Girls' Generation *Es experto en taekwondo. A sus 14 años, fue el más joven en Corea en obtener la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro, cambiando la regla que existía en ese momento de obtenerse a los 18 años. *En el 2004, antes de debutar en Super Junior, fue enviado a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañera de agencia Hyoyeon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. *Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grandes en Seul. *Es conocido por ser el rey de los gestos ya que mueve mucho las manos mientras habla y también tiene muchos gestos con el rostro. En particular es conocido por tener unas “cejas eléctricas” o “Shibrows” (nombre dado por las fans), ya que tiene la facilidad de moverlas a su antojo. *Toca la batería e incluso manifestó haber aprendido de manera autodidacta. En septiembre del 2006 tocó con Trax en el programa de música de la SBS Popular Songs. Esto debido a que su baterista había dejado la banda. *Al grabar el drama Oh! My Lady, le tomó mucho cariño a Yoobin, la pequeña actriz, que hizo el papel de su hija (Ye Eun), incluso, ella le llamaba "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: ''"Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, My Lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona ~jeje”". *Tiene cierto parecido con el actor Go Kyung Pyo, similaridad que fue utilizada en un capítulo del programa "Saturday Night Live Korea" con Super Junior. A Kyungpyo lo hicieron pasar por Siwon en la introducción del programa. *Apareció en la edición de otoño 2012 de la revista norteamericana VMAN, cuya sesión fotográfica fue llevada a cabo por el reconocido diseñador y fotógrafo Karl Lagerfeld, quien es el diseñador jefe y director creativo de la casa de moda Chanel. *Es fan de SISTAR *En algunos fanmeetings promocionales de Super Junior M en China interpretó canciones del artista taiwanés Jay Chou: En el 2011 cantó “Where is the Promised Happiness?”, interpretación que recibió buenos comentarios del mismo Jay Chou y en el 2013, en las promociones de Break Down, cantó junto a Eunhyuk y Ryeowook la canción “Starry Mood”. *Es conocido como "Soldado de la luz" por su colaboración con el grupo de música cristiana "3rd Wave" del pastor Johnny Lee. En 2013 participó en el álbum "Soldiers of Light" con el tema "I Stand" a dueto con el pastor Lee. *Es embajador de buena voluntad de la UNICEF en Corea. *Tiene la costumbre de colocarle nombre a sus vehículos: Gabriel y Michael son los nombres de sus dos autos, mientras que su bicicleta lleva por nombre Vintage. *Uno de los sobrenombres que más usan los miembros para él es "MaSi". "Ma" es la pronunciación de caballo en chino y "Si" es la primera sílaba de su nombre, lo que daría como resultado: Caballo Siwon. Incluso tiene una camiseta con ese nombre que le fue regalada en su cumpleaños. *El apodo "Simba" se lo puso Heechul, ya que a él le encantaba poner apodos de los personajes de Disney. *En 2013 Audi Korea eligió a Siwon y Ha Jung Woo como embajadores oficiales de esta conocida marca de autos. Eligieron a Siwon por ser uno de los artistas con muchos talentos y por su gran popularidad mundial (una de las principales estrellas del Hallyu), él es la cara del modelo Audi R8 Spyder. El director general de Audi Korea dijo: "Ambos tienen excelente gusto artístico y son inteligentes y elegantes, admiro sus talentos artísticos, sus imágenes crearán una sinergia con el prestigio dinámico de la marca Audi". En 2014 Siwon continuará como embajador de Audi por segundo año. *Se ubicó en el puesto #7 entre “Las 100 caras más atractivas del 2013” según la lista de Críticos Independientes (TC Candler), en el puesto #1 del Top5 de “Los miembros más guapos de grupos masculinos de KPop” de la encuesta de Showbiz Korea del canal Arirang y ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking "Mejor Idol Visual" hecho en el programa "Super Idol Chart Show". *Se caracteriza por ser una persona bastante atlética y amante de los deportes. Mientras su tiempo se lo permite le gusta ir al gimnasio o hacer algún tipo de ejercicio. Juega de vez en cuando básquetbol, tenis y desde su ingreso al reparto de la película "To The Fore" estuvo practicando mucho el ciclismo. Además cuando estuvo invitado en el programa de radio Idol True Colors mencionó que estaba aprendiendo artes marciales mixtas (MMA Boxing), lo que puede verse en una de sus publicaciones en Instagram. Ver *Es uno de los miembros de Super Junior más activo en sus redes sociales. En Twitter sigue a muchos personajes famosos no solo de Corea sino también a nivel mundial, pero particularmente sigue a muchos fanclubs tanto de él como del grupo e incluso de vez en cuando sigue a alguna fan. Esto ha causado ligeros inconvenientes para los fanclubs porque siempre se da cuenta anticipadamente de los proyectos que organizan para él o para el grupo. *Fue la primera celebridad coreana en sobrepasar el millón de seguidores en Twitter y en el 2014 se mantuvo como el coreano con más seguidores con más de 4 millones. Mientras que en Weibo ya cuenta con más 13 millones de seguidores. Además en agosto de 2014 decidió unirse a Instagram, red social en la que actualmente cuenta con más de 1 millón de seguidores. *Es muy cercano al actor Jackie Chan, al cual conoció en un evento de caridad en el 2008 y casualmente comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños. Durante lo corrido del año (2014) se han encontrado varias veces en diferentes eventos. Uno de ellos fue el estreno en Corea del Sur de la última película de Jackie, en el cual causó sorpresa su gran afecto hacia Siwon pues en su turno de saludarlo aprovechó para darle un abrazo y un beso. También asistieron juntos al programa "Happy Together", en el cual Siwon manifestó que lo veía como un padre y reveló que Jackie le había dicho: "Si yo voy, tú vas". *Fue uno de los invitados al concierto benéfico “2014 Peace & Love & Friendship” organizado en Beijing por Jackie Chan para celebrar su cumpleaños #60, pero este evento llamó particularmente la atención ya que dio lugar a un encuentro especial entre Siwon y su ex-compañero de grupo Hangeng. Los medios locales chinos lograron capturar un momento en el que los dos se saludaban cálidamente y entre sonrisas. Este encuentro marcó gran importancia ya que sería el primero que oficialmente se conoce después de la salida de Hangeng de Super Junior en el 2009. *Aunque Siwon pasó su cumpleaños número 28 (29 en edad coreana) en Beijing, aún así los miembros de Super Junior se reunieron a celebrar su día... pero sin él!. Ese día Ryeowook puso en Twitter un mensaje de felicitación para Siwon junto a una fotografía donde se ve a los miembros celebrando en una aparente barbacoa. *Fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película "Dragon Blade" la cual es protagonizada por Jackie Chan, Adrien Brody y John Cusack. Sus grabaciones fueron aproximadamente a mitad de año y su estreno fue en febrero de 2015. Poco después se confirmó su papel para la película "To the Fore" junto a Eddie Peng y Shawn Dou. Tal película fue grabada en varios países como Taiwán, Hong Kong, Italia, entre otros. *Según su Twitter aparentemente ahora tiene una mascota más. Es un gato cuyo nombre sería "Tory". *Se cayó de una bicicleta mientras se encontraba en una de las grabaciones para la película “To the Fore”. Aunque no hubo información exacta sobre sus lesiones hay imágenes donde se le ve usando un cuello ortopédico y un yeso o vendaje en uno de sus brazos. Aún así él decidió asistir al SMTown llevado a cabo en Shanghai el 18 de octubre usando una bufanda para cubrir el cuello que estuvo usando y así poder saludar a sus fans. *Se ubicó en el puesto #2 en "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014" la lista de Críticos Independientes (TC Candler). Es el segundo año consecutivo que es incluido en la lista. *Fue uno de los candidatos en el proyecto de Infinity Challenge “Sixth Man”, que buscaba reclutar un sexto integrante para el programa. Siwon recibió muy buenos comentarios de los internautas surcoreanos ya que mostró lo divertido que es y que no temía arruinar incluso su propia imagen de chico guapo, pero tenía en contra el hecho de que generalmente tiene una agenda bastante ocupada. Aunque llegó a los 4 finalistas, el escogido fue Kwanghee de ZE:A. (1)(2) *Está participando en el programa "We Are In Love" junto a la modelo Liu Wen. Este programa es la versión china de We Got Married y su primer episodio se emitió el 19 de abril. *Realizó un cameo en el primer episodio del drama The Man in the Mask, también conocido como 'Masked Prosecutor', interpretando a un torpe ladrón en medio de su interrogatorio. Este cameo fue idea de Kim Sun Ah quien es amiga cercana de Siwon y protagonista en este drama. Ver *Se convertirá en co-productor de una película que estará basada en un popular webtoon coreano titulado “Interview”. Siwon se ha unido a EnterMedia Pictures para comprar los derechos del webtoon de Daum del año 2011. EnterMedia está buscando guionistas y directores norteamericanos para trabajar con guionistas y directores coreanos. Ver *Fue nombrado como embajador para el décimo primer Festival Internacional de Música y Cine de Jecheon (JIMFF - Jecheon International Music & Film Festival) junto a Sunhwa de Secret. Ambos asistieron a la conferencia de prensa el 14 de julio. *Hizo un vídeo dedicado a su fans, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas Verhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HZgi3nDrlE *Iniciará su servicio militar como oficial de policia recluta el 19 de Noviembre del 2015, al igual que Changmin de TVXQ. *La Miss Filipinas('''Pía Alonzo Wurtzbach),MISS UNIVERSO 2015,''comentó que es una fan de Siwon. *Después de que Siwon se enterará de este suceso,invito a la 'MISS FILIPINAS' a un concierto de SUJU,a lo cual ella respondió vía twitter: "Muchas gracias,de verdad lo aprecio". *Aparecerá con un cameo en el drama Dramaworld el cual grabó antes de ingresar a su servicio militar. Enlaces'' *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:SJ Label